At last, my love
by XxNeenxX
Summary: Castiel/OC centric,NO SLASH. This is basically my version of season four, lots of similarities, but with twists,new romances, and plenty of angst!will be a long multi-chapter fic! Rating WILL rise in later chapters. also a short first chapter, sorry!
1. This is how it is, boys

**Authors note: Please be nice, haven't written any fic in a long while.**

**Tried to keep them in character as best i could. Yes i know the story line is very much like that of season four, parts are similar, but i promise it will get interesting! Also..WOOT for fanfic with Castiel and no slash! *gasp***

**I plan on making this story fairly long, so please dont judge by the thrown together first chapter xD**

--------------------------------------------------------------

" I thought i destroyed Lillith!" Sam shouted in disbelief.  
"So did I, Sammy." Dean snapped back, obviously irritated.  
"So what, suddenly she's back in the game because someone claiming to be an angel, just has it on good authority?"

Dean just rolled his eyes, convincing his brother that his return from hell was the doing of an angel had been harder than he being had suspiciously good timing for his momentary drop ins - when Sam was nowhere close.

"Wouldn't you take God's word over a demons?" A whisper of a voice questioned.  
Both heads shot in the voice's direction.

"Castiel." Dean said with a straight face.

Sam looked at him with amazement, a visible glow surrounded Castiel for a moment.  
"Don't you believe in angels, Sam?" Castiel asked with a mock tone.

"Please, forgive me.." he started "You of all people should understand why I'm having a hard time believing you, if you are who you say you are."

Castiel's face turned serious as he looked Sam straight in the eyes, almost piercing his soul. "Our kind hasn't walked the earth in over two millenia, so now that we're here - it's for a good reason. I cannot tell you where to place your faith, Sam, but if this world is worth fighting for than you should really hear me out."

Sam clenched his jaw harshly but remained listening to the angel before him.  
Castiel paced the room while he explained.  
"As I've already informed Dean, Lillith has once more become a problem.." He locked eyes with Dean "..but she is only the.._Commander_, per-se, in the war the effort my brother and I have put forth to compose an alternate-fool proof- plan of action, there seems to be only two ways this can end."

"And they are..?" Dean asked Castiel's face rose to meet Deans.  
"It's very plain you see, either we find the only soul capable of stopping this, or the angels and demons battle it out, using earth as the battleground."

Dean and Sam stood silent and still as stone. Dean was the first to break the silence.

"So who's this person that's apparently our one shot at shutting down our very own _ultimate showdown._"  
He paused "They _are_ human, right?".

Castiel replied "Yes, in a manner of speaking"  
He released a heavy,tension filled breath and continued "Her name is Abigail Valentine, she escaped from a nearby mental institution not far from 's been less than twenty-four hours since anyone has seen or heard from her."

"Okay, I'm still having a hard time figuring this out, how a human girl could possibly help when even beings of a higher power are being tossed down like used kleenex." Sam stated.  
Castiel once more made stony eye contact with him "Because she is not completely human, she was intended for something much greater." he paused "She has power man can only dream of, and barely comprehend. But spending 23 years on the earth as an ordinary human can cause - a kind of mental block, pushed deeper for a lack of understanding."

"So she is out there somewhere, alone, and apparently not the sanest of people, am i getting this right"  
Dean asked, getting annoyed.  
Castiel looked solemn as he turned his back to them "That's all we know for now. You _have_ to find this girl."

The winchesters looked at each other as if to say _C'mon! _but realised that they were once more alone in the motel.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have the next couple of chapters written out already to go, but i'd like to see if i've peaked anyone's interest yet, please comment!!!**


	2. What now?

**Authors Note: Couldn't sleep, so i decided to put up the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Sam turned to head to his laptop sitting on the dresser next to the unused bed.  
"So i guess I'll see if i can track down the institution our girl pulled a houdini from"  
Dean nodded and moved to the closet, where they kept their classic, long tie suits.  
"Hey - i think i got it.." Sam said in a hopeful tone, yet with a troubled expression.  
"What?" Dean asked, giving Sam his full attention.  
"Well it's a place called Saint Jude's mental rehabilitation centre, and just happens to be located just outta town"  
"Gee..that's awfully convenient." Dean mumbled.

After changing into the rarely used suits, the brothers hit the road towards Saint Jude's.

"Detectives, I really don't know what else to tell you"  
Said the blond woman in her mid thirties, sounding puzzled.

"So you say that she overpowered the orderly and just..ran out of the building?" Dean asked.

"We're a little fuzzy on the details, but yes, we believe it was pre-meditated."

"And the orderly?" Sam questioned

"Has no recollection after he entered the room."

"I wish i could be of more help, but I really don't know how this could have happened without someone noticing."

"Thank you for your time." Sam said, faux smile in place.

"Oh! You can take this with you, it might help with your investigation." the lady said, handing a meduim sized sketch pad to Sam.  
"Thank you." Dean said, obviously ready to leave.

The boys continued walking down the hall in the direction of the entrance.  
"Something's missing here." Sam stated quietly.  
"Yeah, like there's no way a 115 Lb girl could manage to push a cabinet with enough force to knock out a guy over twice her size"  
Dean finished.

"So what now?" Sam asked "Well we have an address, what do you think the chances are that she went home?" Dean stated, more than questioned.

Back in their civi clothes, the two Winchesters jaunted up the steps to the white-picket-fenced home.  
Dean knocked on the door.

After several minutes with no answer, the boys looked at each other and Dean grasped the door knob, which happened to be unlocked.

"Hello? Mr and Mrs. Valentine?" Sam called out They scoured the house for a minute - until Dean found their lifeless bodies on the living room floor, drenched in blood.  
"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered Sam sighed

"It looked like the demons found them first.."

"Yeah, they could have Abigail too for all we know."

Sam glanced at the many family photos scenically placed around the room.  
"Dean, have you noticed a particular theme this house gives off?" he motioned to the surroundings.  
"Yeah.." Dean replied "Crosses, biblical texts, they're practically _God groupies_."

Sam noticed one picture inperticular that caught his attention.  
"Uh, hey Dean, could you pass me Abigails' sketchpad"  
Dean handed it to him looking rather curious.  
Sam flipped through until he found a fragmented sketch.  
"Look familiar to you?" he asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, that must be her Father's church." Dean compiled, looking at the identical church, down to the stained glass window.

"Okay, so she is scared, comes home to find her parents dead...where's the next place she goes?" Dean looking up knowingly at Sam.

"Her father's church." Sam said.

-------------------------------------------------

**I hope that helps a little. Please Review!**


	3. I know who you are

**Authors Note: I guess i'll post the next chapter...**

**Thanks for the review! =D**

**---------------------------**

**[at the church]**

The doors to the church were heavy,wooden and thankfully, unlocked.  
Walking down the main aisle, they glanced around looking for any sign of the girl being there.  
Sam motioned to a confession booth with his head, the curtain had moved.

"Abigail?" Dean called out.  
"It's okay, we're here to help you." Sam cooed.  
"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam."

A frail voice replied "As in Winchester?" "Sam and Dean Winchester?" She inquired

"Uhh..yeah, in the flesh." Dean stated cautiously

The curtain drew back slowly, revealing the girl.  
"Thank god you're here!" she exclaimed

"You were expecting us?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know how...I just knew you would come for me." she said in a tone of confusion.

Dean placed a guiding hand on the small of her back "we'll talk about it later, first we need to get you somewhere safe."

"..But we're in a church, how much more safe can it get?" she asked, somewhat mockingly.  
Suddenly Sam said "We need to get out of ." Straight ahead was a statue of the virgin Mary, with bloody tears streaking down her face.

They headed out of the church and raced off in the Impala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the motel, you could almost _smell_the spanish inquisition in the room.

"So you're not sure how, but you managed to pin the orderly with that..oh 80 pound _steel_ cabinet? Who just **HAPPENED** to be possessed"  
Asked Dean

"Yes." Abbi replied

Sam looked at her with emotion "We're sorry about your parents."

That caught her attention as she looked at him.

"What do you mean,_sorry_?" she asked, sounding almost hysterical.

The boys looked at each other with understanding

"You dont know.." Dean said quietly.

"Know what? What is going on? Where are my parents"  
She demanded.

Dean closed the distance between them, seating himself down beside her on the bed in the main room.  
"We hate having to tell you this, but your parents are dead, Abigail." Dean said solemnly.

Abbi just stared blankly at nothing particular.

"We're sorry for your loss." Sam said Again, no reaction.

She raised her head and whispered "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while." her voice a little too calm.  
She headed into the smaller room with an extra bed.

"Poor girl. no one deserves to hear that." Dean said.

Abbi sat on the edge of the bed, hands in her lap, tears starting to form.  
Then, despite what she was feeling, a warm sensation entered her body and she glanced up at the door.  
With one ear against the door, she could make out a strangely familiar voice, and then Dean, seeming very irritated.

"These Demons aren't just your run-of-the-mill low-level scum, there was some seriously freaky crap happening in that church." she said harshly.

"I -" Castiel began to reply when his gaze shot to behind the guys.

"Abigail." He said

She looked up at him, turning her head slightly in thought.

"Abbi, this is Ca-" Sam was cut off

"Castiel" She finished

---------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUNNN...**

**Castiel becomes more involved starting in the next chapter!!**


	4. I will remember You

**Authors Note:** **Okay so this is the last 'pre written' chapter i've done, i wont be uploading new chapters as quickly anymore, but**

**I'll try to remain steady for updating.**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------**

The boys both furrowed their brows "You two _know_ each other?" Dean asked in genuine surprise.

"No, but his is not a voice you easily forget." She said, seemingly lost in his eyes.  
Still rather confused, Dean eyed Abbi.  
Finally breaking her gaze with Castiel, she looked at Dean.  
She once again took a spot on the edge of the bed, hands on either side of her.

"Three months ago, I had a simple life. Friends, family, a great job..I really had the best of everything." her face turned grim "Then I started seeing things..hearing voices." The boys looked intrigued so she continued. "It wasn't that bad at first, I thought it was just sleep deprivation catching up with me or something, but after a while I'd start to reply,  
to speak out to the voices, as if they could hear me." She glanced up at Castiel, then looked away again. "Not long after that and the voices were all i could hear,Concentrate on..." "Everyone thought I'd gone crazy, my parents were convinced i was possessed.." She stood up and walked over to the window,  
sunlight shining on her face. A moment or two later, she continued "After plenty of time, i started to understand and really focus on the voices. Talk of Demons and angels, heaven,hell, I knew then that this was all real."

She looked straight at Castiel "_I could hear Angels_." she said, almost in a whisper.

---------------------------------------------------

Dean was the first to speak "You mean, you can actually listen to this guy **[nods at Castiel]** speak without your damn head exploding"  
She looked puzzled, but nodded anyways.

Sam asked " What did you mean, see things?"  
Abbi hesitated before answering.

"Sometimes i can see..Demons, for what they really are"  
[pause]  
"Despite the face they're wearing."

Sam seemed to be a little unnerved by that, he swallowed hard.  
Dean looked between Castiel and Abbi-and the solid gaze between them.

"Well we've got some things to look into.." he started, ignoring Sams very confused expression."Take good care of her while we're gone angel boy." Dean said, half smirking. Castiel nodded and place his gaze upon Abbi.  
He walked towards the door but stopped beside her and handed her his phone.  
"If you need help, regardless of the situation, you call Sam ASAP, got it"  
She nodded with understanding.  
The Winchesters left the motel.

They met each others eyes again.

"I have to say, i was surprised to hear that you knew who i was.." Castiel said in a rather amused tone.  
"I don't know you, I simply know your name- the Angels talk alot." Feeling brave, she took a couple steps towards him.  
"The only reason i can believe you are what you say you are is because i remember your voice, which isn't a lot to go on"  
He closed the space between them and gazed into her eyes, almost watching her soul, cocking his head to the side he asked "Why are you so angry, Abigail"  
She swallowed what he said, but was unable to make words, his eyes so intense.

"God has a greater plan for you, do you understand that?" he asked in a gentle voice.  
All she could do was nod.  
They stood in silence for a moment before she looked towards the floor.  
"Whats wrong?" he asked solemnly "What if I'm not your girl?" He looked at her, half worried, half taken by surprise. She continued "It could be someone else"  
"Ab-"  
"..Someone who wanted this, who could appreciate it"  
Castiel looked at her with understanding She took a few steps backwards.  
"I'm sorry Castiel, really i am, i wish i could help fight your battle"  
She turned to walk away "Wait.." He said in a calm, yet firm voice, grasping her hand.  
He couldn't tell what it was, but what he did notice was the warmth, and almost electrifying feeling of their skin touching.  
Her head shot back around to look at him, they held a stare that seemed to last a lifetime.  
When Castiel finally realised he was still gripping her hand, he let go immediately, but hesitant at the same time.  
Abbi turned and walked out the door, leaving Castiel confused, and surprisingly weak in the knees.

----------

dean and Sam has stopped at a small diner just a few blocks from the motel.  
"So, we're looking into... breakfast?" Sam asked, still not understanding why they left.  
"Hell yeah, a man's gotta eat." Dean said with a huge smirk on his face.  
"And we left Abbi,alone, with an _angel_ that we barely know..why exactly?"  
"You didn't see that look they had?" Dean asked "What look?" Asked Sam

Dean just looked at him for a few seconds.  
"It's not important, i think they just needed some alone time.."

"Wait..you think Castiel and _Abbi_?" Sam mustered out.

Dean simply smiled "At any rate, i have a feeling that she's safe with him"  
Just as Dean finished his sentence, Castiel was standing at the end of their table, inevitably scaring the crap outta Dean.  
"Jesus!" Dean yelled, Castiel gave him a look like _Excuse me?_  
"Remind me to get you a damn bell." Dean said, catching his breath.

"What are you even doing here, i thought you were with Abbi." Dean questioned.

"We have a problem." he stated They looked up at him with furrowed brows.  
"What the hell kinda problem are we talking about here?!" Dean asked firmly, obviously getting angry.

"You know Dean, the lord tends to _frown_upon cursing." Castiel said, matter of factly.  
Dean took it in stride and jumped right back on the ball.  
"Where's Abbi?" he asked in a stern voice.  
"She's gone"  
"What do you mean _she's gone_?!" He exclaimed "She left the motel."Castiel still sounded distressed but as usual, fairly calm.  
"Well why didnt you stop her?" A sound of desperation in his voice.  
"I couldn't" He said, almost ashamed.  
They both looked surprised "You _couldn't_?" Sam asked "Yeah, aren't you supposed to have..like deafening power or something"  
"It's complicated." Castiel said simply.  
The boys didn't press about it.  
"Right, well do you know where she is going?" Sam asked "I have an idea, yes." Castiel replied.  
And with that, the guys were on the road again.

**----------------------------**

**I'll start to incorporate a little more action starting next chapter, hope this isn't too dull so far!**


	5. Fear, itself

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter *dur*  
Hope you like it, i already have another chapter sitting around xD**

--------------------------------

Abbi had returned to the church, she knew it wasn't safe, but she'd rather die trying than hide in fear until hell found her.  
Looking around almost compulsively, she could feel the slight chill and fear creeping up her spine.  
She pulled a cloth from her jacket pocket, and unwrapped it to reveal the knife she overheard Dean saying could kill any demon.  
"You know.." The male voice scared Abbi as she spun around "I really hadn't expected you to be this stupid." The older man said.  
He was a demon, she could feel it.  
Without hesitation, she raise the knife, but in mid-swing, the man had her arm in a tight grip.  
He chuckled.  
With the pain becoming too much to bare, she released the knife and it clattered to the floor.  
Then, like a flash of black, he had his strong hold around her throat.  
"Facing a demon on your own, not too bright sunshine." He mocked.  
Abbi began to gasp for air and the room started to spin.  
"I guess I'll be seeing you downstairs sooner than expected." He snarled.  
Suddenly the demon began to cough, gagging almost.  
His head whipped around to the side where, across the church Sam, Dean and Castiel stood, looking eager to fight.  
Sam had his left arm outstretched, and his left hand clutching his head.  
After a few moments however, the demon let out a hideous laugh.  
"Nice try, Sammy." He said in an amused tone.  
The three men looked at him with shock and dismay.  
The demons had his black eyes showing through now. He looked back at Abbi "It looks like today is your lucky day, Princess." He said full of hatred. Instantly he threw her limp body across the room, landing hard against one of the pews.  
"But since I'm already here, I might as well kill your friends." He said, turning his back to her and inching towards them.  
He sighed "Dean, it's good to see you again, although it looks like you have your priorities confused"  
Dean just looked at him, 'If looks could kill'  
"Who are you?!" Dean demanded.  
"I'm hurt Dean, really now..how could you forget our lovely time in Hell together?" a wicked grin carved his face.  
"_Alistair_." Dean said.  
Turning his attention to Castiel, Alistair announced "Ah Castiel, how im going to enjoy tearing you to pieces"  
Castiel's eyes were cold and unforgiving.  
"But first, im going to give you the _privilege_ of a small preview"  
He turned to where Abbi had been laying but she was not in sight.  
"Where did that little bitch go.." he muttered to himself.  
"Looking for me?" A stern voice asked Without looking, he swung his fist in her direction, but this time it was she who blocked his blow.  
Her eyes had become a pale silver colour and light radiated from her body.  
With one swing, she sent him flying across the room, much like she had minutes ago.  
Taking position in front of the others, she clenched her fists as she could feel a harsh burning rise in her face and chest.  
The light grew to a blinding height, fearfully, Alistair covered his eyes while slumped against a wall.  
But with no prevail, he let out a deathly scream.  
The light vanished along with then collapsed on her knees, bracing herself with her hands.  
Dean and Sam rushed to her side, either one wrapping an arm around her waist.  
Once on her feet, they noticed the blood trails from her nose and mouth.  
"It's okay, I'm fine." she said in a strained voice, stepping away from the brothers.  
"What was- how did you do that?" Sam asked earnestly.  
She looked troubled "I-I dont know." She looked up at Castiel, who looked just as shocked, lips slightly parted.

--------------------

Sorry that took a while, compared to my other chaps.

Thanks to my Beta, you rock!


	6. The little moments

**Authors Note: Hopefully this will quench your thirst for _Cassie_/Abbi a bit!**

**----------------------------------**

Back at the motel, the boys stood around the room, quieter than usual, each with blank expressions on their faces.  
The bathroom door opened and Abbi emerged in freshly changed clothes and the blood wiped from her face.  
"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Now we wait until Castiel decides to get his angelic ass back down here and explains what the hell just happened." Dean retorted.

Abbi grabbed her jacket from the bed and began to put it on.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised  
"I just need to get out of here for a while, I'll be fine." She said, sounding exhausted.  
"That might not be such a good idea, considering what just happened.." Sam tried to explain.  
"Guys, would you relax, please?" She asked in stressing sound.

They just looked at her  
"I can obviously take care of myself-so just give me a while to think." She paused looking at Dean "Please."  
Dean released a heavy sigh "Okay, you still have my cell right?"  
"I do. Dont worry, if anything comes up, I'll give you a call." She said while walking out the door.

Even though she had her jacket on, the cold air nipped at her skin causing her to shiver. Deciding to find a place a little warmer, she changed her path towards a small bar sitting on the other side of the street.

It was a quiet atmosphere inside, wooden panelled walls, a long bar directly across from the entrance, low light and the usual things like  
pool tables and a jukebox, playing a song filled with irony.

She took a seat at the bar, and motioned to the bartender.  
"Double scotch please".  
The bartender nodded and handed her the small glass partially filled with the golden liquid.  
She knocked it back completely in one gulp.  
"Keep them coming.."

Once more he filled a glass and handed it to her.  
Her mind got lost in the song playing.

_'How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.'_

She attempted to chuckle but it came out more as a gasp.  
Maybe it was the alcohol, she had already had three drinks and she wasnt the best at holding her liqour, but a strange thought popped into her head.  
_Castiel_

She vividly remembered the reaction of touching his hand in the motel, and how it left her unable to react, so she had left immediately.  
But now that she had some times on her hands to do some thinking, her mind wandered with frustration.  
She understood that he's an angel and the possibility of it being normal for him sounded reasonable, but the look in his eyes..

It had been like he was looking at her for the first time, really looking.  
His eyes...they were astounding, a pure blue filled with passion and emoti.......hold on  
What was she thinking?!  
He's an **ANGEL**.Practically the most off limits kinda guy you could imagine.

She didnt know what an Angels limits where, as far as ground rules when interacting with humans, but he seemed to be crossing that line a little  
further everytime they saw each other.

_'Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.'  
_  
Abbi saw a blink out of the corner of her eye and glanced further down the bar.  
Sitting, and seemingly staring off somewhere, it was Castiel.

Abbi knew he wasn't there for the alcohol and was left with one reason why he was here.  
Taking a deep breath, she got up from her stool and walked over to him. Taking the seat beside him.  
Not making eye contact, he said "You think this will solve your problems?"  
She scoffed a bit and when she couldnt stand it anymore, looked straight at him.  
Him and his messy yet classy hair, and the rugged 5 o clock shadow lining his face..his lips..

"Do you have faith now?" he asked, hoping she'd quit being so stubborn  
"I dont even know how today happened." She said "Unless Im some kind of demon killing weapon for the man upstairs, than no..Im not even close to being satisfied."

_'How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.'_

Quickly she rearranged her thoughts,mentally scolding herself for even going there.  
She looked away again, as her previous thoughts vanished.  
"I know..that these circumstances arent ideal..." he started  
"Ideal?" She asked feeling somewhat insulted.  
He turned his head slightly and looked at her.  
The negativity seemed to be drained instantly.

"You're an angel, you cant comprehend what fear feels like."  
Castiel's eyes remained on her and he said, so quiet she wasnt sure she even heard him right.  
"And yet I do."

_'The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.'_

"Do what?" she asked, just a quiet.  
"Fear." He looked away.  
"I fear for this world, for my home, for you'" He looked down at his hands. She felt her stomach do a flip when he mentioned her.  
"In heaven, there is no room for failure, only faith in succeeding."  
She had never heard him speak like this before, and it surprised her.  
"I thought.." she paused, wondering if it was the right thing to say.

He made eye contact with her again, looking curious.  
"I thought angels couldnt.._feel_" not being able to see his reaction, she tilted her head downward.  
"Emotions are..quite foriegn to us, yes, but we do _feel_, on occaision.."  
"They are a sign of weakness, with the work we must do, how we _feel_..it can compromise too much."

_'But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.'_

There was a silence that lasted a few minutes.  
She directly turned to face him, bracing herself.  
"Castiel, I need to know." She started  
He turned his head to look at her.  
"What?"  
"Everything." she said, simply implying that she wouldnt take no for an answer.

His face changed from somber to recognition  
"I need to know what I am, why this is happening." she pleaded.

He stood up and turned his back.  
"There will be a time for that, not now." Sounding somber again, like he had already fought with himself over his answer.

Standing up to stand in front of him, she retorted " If I'm putting my life on the line constantly, than I would like to know why your _God_ finds it justified." she said with rising anger in her voice.

Only then did she notice how close they stood, noses only inches apart, staring into each other's eyes.  
He looked troubled, torn almost.  
"Castiel, please, I need to understand this."  
Hesitating for a moment, Castiel raised his hand and lightly brushed the back of his hand along her cheek.

"Soon."

And then he was gone.

---------------------------------------

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!!**


	7. Dream of me

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone.**

**Here it is!**

**----------------------------------------------**

Abbi walked back to the motel in a mood worse than when she had left.  
Castiel KNEW what she _needed_ to know and apparently chose to be quite a stubborn angel about it.  
And of course there was the comment he made about _feeling_.  
Was it true? Could angels actually have _emotions_ but just chose not to use them?  
He was becoming more of a puzzle everytime she spoke to him. Would she ever be able to figure him out?  
And would he tell her of her origins?  
Entering the motel, she noticed that Sam and Dean had passed out sometime while she was absent, Dean on the bed half sitting up and Sam at the desk.  
"Where have you been"  
She stopped in her tracks and looked in Dean's direction.  
With his eyes now open, he looked at her for an answer.  
"I was just out walking.." She said, obviously taken by surprise.  
Dean nodded his head.  
"I think Im gonna turn in for the night"  
She continued into her room, shutting the door.  
Laying down on her side, the bed seemed to absorb her and she quickly drifted off to sleep.  
Outside the room, Dean still lay awake. Thinking.  
How was it that they got dragged into this?  
Of course they wanted to keep the world the way it was, but with all they have lost and been through..hadn't they had enough?  
Maybe it was just because he was paranoid by nature, but Dean had a feeling that Abbi knew more than she let on.  
They really couldn't afford to wait any longer. They were like sitting ducks.  
He got up from his bed, and walked over to the closed door.  
The door knob was smooth when turning, but Dean couldnt seem to actually 'open' the door.  
Looking around, almost embarassed, he saw that Sam still slept slumpt in the chair.  
"Abbi?" He half shouted.  
Dean started pounding on the door, which immidiently snapped Sam out of dream world.  
"Dean...whats going on?" He asked, wincing his eyes.  
"The door won't open!" Dean screamed back.  
"Uh..did you try _turning the knob_?'" Sam said giving Dean a weird look.  
Dean just looked at him like _Haha very funny_.  
Sam got up and walked to the door.  
Knocking on it lightly he called for Abbi.  
"Abbi? You okay in there"  
Suddenly a shrill scream came from inside the room.  
The boy's heads snapped up and looked at each other.  
In record timing, Sam tried to kick down the door, but was tossed back by an invisible force, straight onto his back.  
"Sam!" Dean called and ran to his brother's side.  
"I'm fine." He said, getting to his feet "But Abbi isnt"  
"We need Castiel." Sam said with desperation in his voice.  
"Agreed." Said Dean The boys turned to face the room and found Castiel already standing in front of it. Hysteria written on his face.  
"What happened here?" He demanded.  
"We don't know, I tried opening the door and I couldnt." Dean said.  
"Did you try _unlocking_ it?" Cas asked with a bit of mockery in his voice.  
Dean just rolled his eyes."We need to get her out of there"  
Castiel faced the door once again and slowely placed his hand on the doorknob.  
A ghastly flash filled his mind.  
A dark figure, with a monsterous voice.  
"_Dante_." He whispered.  
"Who?" Dean asked.  
"Dante. He's causing this"  
"Alright. Well who is he then?" Sam questioned.  
"Assuming the demonic order still has some kind of stance, than it's safe to assume that the demon controlling this is the right hand of Lillith."Castiel said, with much hatred.  
The boys just stood there, aloof.  
"You need to destroy him." Castiel stated rather than asked.  
"..Us? what about you?" Sam asked "I need to stay and watch over abbi." He said obviously not willing to fight over it.  
"O-kay.." Dean said noticing how possessive Cas was being.  
"So where do we find him?" Sam asked turning the topic back into play.  
"He hides in the shadows, cloaked." He replied.  
Looking up at them he said "Check the forest nearby"  
Without replying the boys grabbed thier supplies and headed to the door.  
Dean looked back and in all seriousness said "If anything happens to her"  
"I'll protect her." Castiel said sternly, his eyes slightly glowing.  
Dean left the motel.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Castiel closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was inside Abbi's room.  
Turning to face her bed, his eyes rested on her laying down. Asleep.  
_She looks peaceful _He thought wondering if she really was in distress.  
But knowing demons and the filth from hell, they have surely covered thier tracks.  
Walking over to her bedside he sat down, and turned to place his hand over hers.  
Another flash, but more intense this time.  
It was definately coming from her.  
Castiel looked around the room as if trying to find another answer. Looking back at Abbi sleeping, he realised he had no choice.  
Slowely he positioned himself so he was laying beside her. Raising his right hand and placing it on her cheek.  
Looking at her one more time, he closed his eyes and fell out of consiousness.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Instantly he re opened his eyes to find himself alone on the bed. He got to his feet and inched towards the door.  
The main part of the motel room looked the same, but Abbi was nowhere in sight.  
"Abbi?" He called He glanced at the bathroom when he heard a shuffling sound.  
Now he took full steps towards the bathroom.  
Before he could push the door open though, it flew open. Castiel felt a force push him backwards to the ground.  
He lay there with his eyes wide.  
"CASTIEL!" Abbi cried and rushed to his side Assessing the damage she had caused with a .44, which she threw to the ground now.  
She glanced at his face, which was still.  
"Castiel?!" she said, touching his face.  
He turned his face to look at her.  
"Pain." He simply said.  
"Well yeah, I shot you!" she cried Helping him to a sitting position, He said"Angels aren't supposed to fe"  
He paused "Dante." He said with spite in his voice, staring at nothing particular.  
"What? Okay you're not making any sense. I think you're delusional." She spat out.  
He looked at her and she could actually see the _fear_ in his eyes.  
Lost in his eyes for a moment, she quickly snapped out of it.  
"C'mon." She said helping him to his feet.  
"If-for some reason you can feel pain, I might as well clean it up-" He looked at her curiously.  
"-the wound, I mean." she said.  
Castiel could walk if you hadn't seen the blood on his coat, you wouldn't be able to tell he'd even been shot just moments ago.  
Sitting down on a chair, Castiel started removing his jacket.  
"Take your shirt off..." Abbi called over her shoulder, going to look for supplies.

--------------------------

**Ohh! And the plot thickens!**

**reviews reviews reviews!**

xoxoxo


	8. Dante

**Authors Note: Yay, chapter eight!**

**----------------------------------------**

_'"Take your shirt off..." Abbi called over her shoulder, going to look for supplies.  
_

Castiel hesitated for a moment, but stood up and began removing his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.  
The white was stained by red on his left shoulder. He peeled the fabric away, wincing slightly.  
Abbi returned promptly, but slightly slowed her pace when she noticed that he had actually listened to her.  
Not to mention- The half naked angel in the room with her.  
Standing in front of him now, she set the supplied on the table beside them.  
She prodded at the wound a bit, resting her hand just above it.  
He looked at her quizzically.  
"Am I gonna live, doc?" He asked, with a tone actually resembeling sarcasm, looking straight at her.  
Abbi raised her eyes to meet his and smirked.  
"Wow, you actually made a joke." She said chuckling.  
He just remained looking at her. Her hand was still resting on his shoulder.  
Butterflies sturring in her stomach, she broke eye contact and muttered "..should shoot you more often"  
And he actually made a noise that sounded like chuckling.  
Grabbing the peroxide and a cloth, she dampened it and looked at him.  
"This'll hurt a bit, but im sure you can take it." She said and then pressed it to his wound.  
He inhaled his air sharply, but didnt show his pain otherwise.  
Her eyes shot to his face and then quickly back to the wound.  
"You're lucky, it went right through"  
"That makes me lucky?" He asked obliviously.  
"..Otherwise I'd have to dig it out of you." She said, her eyes glued to the wound.  
He nodded with understanding.  
Then it was time for stitches, which he didnt enjoy much either, then the gauze and tape.  
"So you said something earlier"  
He looked at her.  
"Dante." She said quickly, refreshing his memory.  
"Lillith's right hand. This is his doing." Once more with spite in his voice.  
"So he's apparently pretty powerful..any ideas on how we're gonna stop him?" She asked, finishing up with the tape.  
"He must be destroyed, but with the laws being..bent-like they have since I've arrived, I think it best to wait for the Winchesters to do it"  
She looked at him, semi surprised that he was letting his fate rest on the brothers.  
"Okay, you're good to go." She said and started packing up the supplies.  
"Thank you, Abbi." He said with meaning, putting his clothes back on.  
She looked at him, then resumed cleaning up.  
"I'm not used to you calling me that.." She whispered.  
"So we're just gonna sit around and hope we're not found out?" She asked.  
"We have no choice." He said solemnly.  
Abbi took a seat on the bed, evidently making herself comfortable.  
Cas stood up and looked out the window.  
"I should have told you." He said.  
Sitting up, Abbi looked at him in confusion.  
"Told me what"  
Turning around to look at her he said "What you are-where you came from"  
Her eyes burned with anticipation.  
"Abbi.. you're-." But a sudden force burst through the door, knocking it off it's hinges.  
"There you are." The man said in a dark tone.  
He was the height of Cas, with midlength blonde hair.  
Castiel automatically walked in front of Abbi in a protective stance.  
"Leave, or we _will_ destroy you." He said in a very serious tone.  
Dante merely laughed "And give up the chance to play this very..._enticing_..game?" He asked with a chuckle.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dean and Sam still wandered the dark forest.  
"Man, I dont think we're going to find him here." Sam said.  
Dean didnt slow his pace "Castiel said that he'd be somewhere dark like this, we have to keep looking"  
"Why are you in such a knot over this?" Sam retorted Dean stopped to look at him.  
"Why the hell do you think?" He yelled " There's a big bad out there somewhere and he has Abbi"  
Sam looked at his hands, somewhat sensing a protective sound to what Dean said.  
"We'll find her." Sam said reassuringly.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx They still stood across from each other, in a tension filled stance.  
Dante closed the distance between them and rushed Castiel.  
Cas punched him swiftly,twice, before putting his hand on the demons forhead and resting the other on his shoulder.  
Intensely he looked into his eyes and started mumbling phrases in latin.  
"Ha! Your cries of glory are no good here." Dante sniped.  
Castiel's eyes filled with fright and Dante swung at him once, landing him on the ground.  
He bent over home, clutching his throat.  
Unsure of what to do, she grabbed a steel bar laying nearby, and swung it right into Dante's face.  
He let go and stumbled backwards, but remained on his feet.

Abbi crouched at his side and touched his arm.  
Looking up at the demon, she gave him a glare that could intimidate Lucifer himself.  
Dante instantly threw himself at her, but with a quick motion, Abbi clasped Castiels hand and raised the other, emitting a blinding light.  
Opening her eyes, adjusting to the once again normal light, she looked down at Castiel.  
"Are you okay?" she breathed.  
"I'm fine"  
And then everything went blank.


	9. Once upon a time, I loved you

**Authors Note: I've decided that once i finish this fic that I might continue on either with this storyline or a different one  
and make a series of Castiel Fics.**

**What can I say?  
He makes my imagination go wild ;D  
Warning: This chapter really sucked, my brain kinda shut down over the time it took to write it..i'll try to improve!  
-------------------------------------------------------**

Castiel woke once more to find himself on the bed, hand clutching Abbi's face.  
Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him groggily.

Cas moved his hand from her cheek and moved to sit up.  
Abbi just kinda layed there for a moment and closed her eyes.  
"Abbi?" He asked, concerned.

She sat up, taking a deep breath and looking at Castiel.  
"That was-"  
"Intense, I know." He said looking away.

"Abbi, I fear our time is running short." He started standing up.  
"It's time I tell you."  
She looked at him with wide eyes.

He hesitated, looking at her now.  
"You were once an angel, like I."  
Abbi just looked at him, stunned.  
"But I dont even believe- how did this happen?!" She asked angrily.  
Looking at the broad window he whispered "You fell."

She stood up and positioned herself infront oh him, looking deep into his eyes.  
"What could I have possibly done to be thrown out of heaven?" She asked, flusttered.  
"You abused your right as an angel." He continued

"Pushing the boundaries, until your judgment was called into question."  
"So it was the power huh." She said, not believing she could be like that.  
"Not exactly." He said, troubled.

"You caused yourself to fall because you fell in love, you said that you'd rather live a short life with love than an eternal one without." Castiel said sounding almost hurt.  
She turned to face the wall.  
"And what kind of a god punishes someone for experiencing love?" She shrieked.

"Abbi, you have to understand that being a warrior of God requires your full and undivided attention, no exceptions."  
"Who was he?" She asked, spinning around to look back at him.  
He swallowed and looked down.  
"I mean-was he even an-"  
"Angel? yes." He interrupted.

"So he's still alive, up there somewhere." She said looking almost bewildered up at the ceiling.

There was a pause.

"No." Castiel said quietly, barely a whisper.  
He embraced her hand in his with emotion.  
"_He's right here_." He said looking hopelessly into her eyes.

She just looked at him, not sure what else she could do.  
"I'm am..sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." He said, full of regret.

Abbi just stood, drowning in the feeling of his hand touching hers.  
"Abbi?" He asked, raising a hand to her cheek.  
"Why _are_ you telling me this _now_?" She asked.

"As I said, time is running short..you have seen your power and how it's growing." He said.

She nodded

"You must learn to focus your power, or they will surely cause disaster and corruption."  
She looked at him with a glare when he said that.  
"You think I'd become _corrupt_?" She asked, insulted.  
"It's happened to the best of us." He said.

She took that in and said  
"What do I have to do?" she asked, looking at his glorious face.  
They heard the front door open, and stalked into the main room.  
"Hey..what'd we miss?" Dean said, obviously looking very gratified.


	10. You can run, but you can't hide

**Authors Note: Another chapter, things will start to get interesting now, hopefully.**

**---------------------------------------**

_' "Hey...What'd we miss?" '  
_

Abbi hesitated before responding  
"Not alot really. Just woke you two were here."  
Castiel looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Great, so I guess that Dante didnt want to stick around." Sam said sounding relieved.  
There were a couple awkward glances before Cas spoke.

"I suppose im needed elsewhere." He threw a glance at Abbi then was gone in a blink.  
Dean Snorted "Am I the only one getting really annoyed by that?"  
Sam cracked a smile.

"Well, im parched. How about some breakfast?"  
Sam looked at his watch, confued at how it could possibly be morning already.  
Looking back at Dean he spoke slowly.

"Dean, its _11:30 at night_.."  
"Hey, there's always time for _pancakes_." Dean said with a mocking finger pointed at Sam.  
Sam just shook his head and chuckled.  
" 'ey Abbi, you comin' along?" Dean asked her  
She seemed to be very distant, like her mind was elsewhere.  
"Abbi?!" Dean called now.

Snapping out of it, she looked at Dean with a dazed and confused expression.  
"Wha-sorry?"  
"Everything okay?"  
Dean asked with that soul gripping stare he does sometimes.  
"Yeah, fine." She answered a bit too quickly.  
He eyed her for a moment.

"Alright, I'll be at the diner down the street."  
"Sure, I'll walk down in a few gonna change into something that doesnt wreak of joked.  
"Good luck.." Dean replied as he left the motel.  
Sam's smile faded as he looked at Abbi.  
"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

"I just told Dean-"  
"Yeah, but Dean isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."He continued  
"You know you can talk to me."  
Sam stood at least a foot taller than her so she really had to crank her neck to meet his eyes.

"Sam.."  
"Something happened..in your deam, didn't it?"  
"Well yeah.." She turned her back  
"I was being hunted down by an uber-demon, I was scared."She blurted out  
"It's just..it seems like it's more than that."He said, resting a hand on her shoulder  
Abbi was silent.

"Dean cares about you ya' know.." Sam said  
"Even though he can be a dick from time to time." She looked at him  
"He has good intentions."  
"I know" She whispered.  
"I just need some time, Sammy.." He looked at her, a smile starting at his eyes.

"Well, im gonna go meet Dean at the diner." Sam said, awkwardly, shuffling backwards.  
When Sam had vacated the motel room. Leaving Abbi to immediately go to her room and pull out her duffle bag.  
"Where are you going?" Castiel's angelic voice pondered.

Normally, the sudden appearance of her favorite angel would have taken her by surprised, but she was so lost in her thoughts she just continued on as if not hearing him. Going back and forth between the closet and the bed where her duffle bag sat.

Castiel caught her wrist and turned her to him.  
"Why are you acting this way?"  
She looked at him like _what the hell_

"Actually, the proper question here would be _Why have I been so calm about all of this_ ? "  
Cas sighed but still tried to reason with her.  
"Unlike alot of people, you've seen the creatures they fear, the things in the night they dont want to believe are real."He continued.

"How could you lie to yourself about that?"  
He place a finger under her chin and elevated her face  
"Until a few weeks ago, you didn't believe that 'I' existed"  
He spoke with an odd soft, intimate voice.  
Moving his finger to cup her face with both hands he said "You _know_ I'm real."  
Despite the fire she felt in her heart, she mustered in a cracked voice  
"But im afraid."

He looked at her with understanding.  
"The armies of hell, against two humans, an angel, and his rookie?"  
"Doesnt exactly qualify as an intimidating defense."  
"Your not a rookie." He said, sounding oddly amused.  
She just looked at him.

"You're actually ranked above me."  
"Well, this must be extremely amusing for you then." She said, dripping with sarcasm.  
"It's excruciating, actually." He said.  
She took a deep breath.

"Sam and Dean can't know about me, alright?"  
He looked at her confused, and she began packing again.  
"This is my burden to bare, and as long as im around them, they're constantly in danger."  
Cas started to correct her when she blurted out  
"..And I lost you once, I _might_ be able to do it again, but I refuse to be the death of you."

Castiel had never known such kindness.  
"Abbigail.." Cas said, staring at her.

When she didnt hear him continue, she looked at him, and the amazed look on his face.  
He inched towards her, once again seeming torn between something.

"I guess you haven't changed as much as I'd thought." He said  
And the next thing she knew, Castiel's lips were on hers.


	11. The truth comes out

**Authors Note: Yep, things are definately starting to get a little more intense between Cas and Abbi!**

**But i have a question for my readers: Would you like me to incorporate a 'love triangle'? or would that just kill the story for you? **

**LET ME KNOW!**

**----------------------------------**

Abbi was lost in the moment.  
She dropped the clothes she gripped tightly with her hands and, for a moment, everything seemed to melt away.  
Castiel pulled back to see Abbi's face. It had turned into an unreadable expression.

He parted his lips to speak but Abbi had already maneuvered herself so her lips were touching his again,  
Without thinking, she rested her hands on his chest, and he placed his hands on the sides of her shoulders.  
What started out as a gentle, intimate kiss, turned into a deeper,more lustful one.

Hearts pounding and minds shut out from everything but the kiss they shared, they were both taken by surprise  
by the sound of a seemingly very pissed off voice.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Dean questioned, wildly.  
Breaking thier embrace and looking at the puzzled brothers. Words didn't want to form.  
Sam just stood there, taking it all in.

Cas spoke first  
"Dean-"  
"You know what?" Dean started  
"I'm sick of your _holy-er than thou_ bull, and all of the secrets being kept from me and Sam!"  
Abbi looked at Dean, then back at Cas.  
"You should go." She told him, in a gentle whisper.

"I should help you, try to reason-"  
"I can handle this." She said, a loving half smile crossing her lips.  
Cas searched her face for reassurance.  
Placing a hand on his cheek she spoke  
"It's okay."  
He nodded, and with keeping to his regular exits, he was gone.

Abbi's hand lowered and she turned to Dean.  
"What the _hell_- how long-" Dean stammered.  
"Let me explain." She said, sounding intimidated.  
"I'm waiting." He replied in a harsh tone.  
Sam jumped in and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, gotta calm down man."  
His expression didn't change, but he broke the deathglare aimed at Abbi.  
"I didnt want you guys to find out this way-"  
"What, that you're _diddling_ the Angel?" Dean asked rudely.

"It's not like that-" She sighed when he cut her off again  
"We just saw the two of you playing tonsil hockey. So dont try and deny this." Dean said in an offended tone.  
"Abbi, he kinda has a point." Sam said.

She looked shocked to see Sam actually agreeing with Dean's spiteful words.  
She took a deep breath, and Dean's eyes darted to the half-full duffle bag now laying on the floor.  
"Going somewhere?" He asked, now more nervous than angry.

"I thought you'd be safer without me here." She said mono-tonely.  
Sam looked at her, sudden realisation sweeping across his face.  
"Abbi, you need to tell us what happened in your dream."

Dean just cocked an eyebrow in his direction.  
After a moment of thought, Abbi finally gave in.  
"..It's not what happened _in_ my dream really.." she continued  
"It's what happened afterwards.,Castiel-"

"What is it?" Sam asked in a cute, sensitive voice.  
"Castiel was trying to explain some things to me, about angels-and i happen to be one..or used to be."  
There was a silence and stares.

Then out of nowhere Dean let out a hoarse laugh, the kind that indicates denial.  
"An _angel_?" He asked, now with a serious expression.  
"Well, it makes sense, we've seen what she can do Dean."  
Dean nodded in agreement.

"And thats exactly why I was going to leave." She said  
"Okay so you're telling us that you're this powerful angel and you're _running away_ from us, but only to _protect_ us..am I hearing this right sweetheart?"  
Dean asked hardly being able to believe it himself.

"You have to understand, im not just talking about the normal _banishing demons _kinda power, its the kind of power that _drags angels to the dark side_ "  
The boys exchanged glances.

"Okay, so you got some power-"  
"I'm ranked above Castiel even."  
Now the boys were just starting to understand her meaning.

Dean looked down, then directly at her.  
"Speaking of Castiel, you still havn't explained what was going on when we got back."  
Moving to pick up her duffle bag she said  
"You two have to understand that all I know is what Castiel has told me."  
"And you believe him?" Sam asked.  
"I do." She said, sounding confident.

From the silence, she assumed they were waiting for her explanation still.  
"We were lovers once." She said.  
"But-" Sam started.

"Look, there's alot to it guys. Angels have emotions-feelings, despite the current assumption that they're inhuman and cold as stone."  
"I fell for acting on my emotions is all."  
"Okay." Was all Dean said.

"What are you two doing back so soon anyways?" She asked while she had them silent.  
"Bobby-a friend of the family-gave us a call, he's up at this old bar called the Roadhouse." Sam continued  
"Apparently there've been some signs of Demonic omens up there, wants us to look into it."  
Dean looked at her and said in a sly tone  
"..fancy that, you're already packed."


	12. Mistake?

**Authors Note: Blah..some personal issues have caused me to become a little slackerish, sorry about that.**

**But here it is =]**

**--------------------------------------------------**

The Impala pulled to a halt just outside the newly re-built Roadhouse.  
Not surprisingly, it held most of the same qualities of the old one.  
The boys got out of the car and walked into the bar like it was home, whereas Abbi kinda doddled in behind them shyly.

Each taking seats at the bar, Ellen stalked behind the bar so greet them.  
"Well if it ain't the Winchester brothers. How ya fellas doin'?"  
"Crappy."  
"Good"  
They both answered in unison  
Sam looked at Dean, cocking an eyebrow at his cynical answer.  
She just looked at them and continued on  
"So I'm guessing Bobby dragged you two out here." She said with a smirk on her face  
"He's in the back by the way" She added.

"Yeah, he said there have been some..Demonic omens popping up around here." Sam explained  
Dean looked around as the bar ran _business as usual_ and muttered  
"Everything looks fine to me."

Ellen reached over and smacked him over the head.  
"Listen, if Bobby pulled you out here, it's for a good reason."  
Just then, Ellen noticed the timid young woman standing behind the boys.  
She just looked back and forth between the boys and the girl.

When Dean finally put two and two together he realised that Ellen was still completely in the Dark about everything.  
"Uh, hey Abbs, why dont you go check on our stuff out in the car?" He asked, not really fooling anyone.  
Abbi just let out a sigh and then left the bar to head over to the Impala.

The smile faded from Dean's face  
"Ellen, you should probably get Bobby out here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing that Dean was only trying to get her out of the bar, she didnt bother peering into the car, instead she took a seat on the hood,  
resting her feet on the front gazed back at the roadhouse, and could see the forms of the people moving around.

"He means well, you know." That crisp voice said, sympathetically.  
"That's what I keep hearing." She replied, not needing to see him to know it was Cas.  
"Dean..isn't angry with you, he's just misguided" He said in a reassuring voice.  
Abbi turned to look at him.

"I wouldnt care if he was angry or not, it doesnt really make a difference"  
Cas had a look that made it seem like he could see right through her  
"Then for what other reason would you hide this from him?"

She just got up and walked a bit further away from the Roadhouse, as not to rouse any attention from the people inside.  
"I didnt want to be treated as anything but human."  
He looked at her, bedazzled.

"I know now that I may not be fully that, but I've been human for over two decades now and I refuse to be treated like some dainty little object that  
everyone has to protect."  
"Abbigail, I wanted to apologise about what happened between us."  
She could feel the hurt in her chest.

He was apologising for _kissing_ her?  
"It was wrong of me to be so...forward, around you."  
They were only inches apart now  
she looked up into his eyes  
"Was it?" she asked quietly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're saying that half an hour ago, an actual _angel_ stepped through my door?" Ellen asked, completely amazed  
"Thats the jist." Dean said, almost sounding cocky

"And it could be one of these _seals_ thats causing all the Demonic activity in these parts?"  
Sam nodded

"Well I'll-be-damned." She said, still trying to make sense of it all.  
"What happens to the girl after she's done what she's here to do?" Bobby piped in.  
The boys just looked at each other, flabergasted.

"well, we never really thought about that I guess." Sam said halfheartedly.  
The hunters just looked at each other

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If it was so... why did it happen?"  
"Because I let it." Castiel said, sounding disappointed in himself.  
Abbi opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away.  
"What is it?"  
No response  
He used his soft hand to guide her face back in his direction  
"What's on your mind?"  
She was very quiet

"Well.. I just thought.."  
He looked at her intensely  
"...I thought that this was what you wanted."  
He just looked at her silently.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate  
The one Dean insisted on getting her for quote "_Her own protection_"  
"Dean?" She asked

She nodded as if he could see her and then hung up the phone.  
"You're needed inside." Cas stated rather than asked  
"Yeah."

Cas pulled her head to his lips and gave her a kiss on the forhead.  
They looked at each other again, then she was headed back to the bar.

Cas just watched her leave.


	13. Taking Action

**Authors Note: So i fixed up my profile, added a description of Abbi; i do have a picture of what she's supposed to look like but you'll have to pm me to get the link cause it wont work on my prof for some reason. ANYWAYS! take a look!**

**and enjoy the chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbi re-entered the Roadhouse, still feeling a little alienated.  
Bobby and Ellen tried to be polite by adverting thier eyes, but couldn't help but study her intensely.

"So..what's going on?" Abbi asked, trying to put more focus on the hunt.

"There's definately _something_ going on." Sam concluded

"What are we gonna do about it?" She pryed

"What we always do." Dean cut in "Find the demonic son of a bitch, and send 'em on a one way trip back to hell."

She nodded

"We better head into town, find a place to stay.." Sam suggested

"Stay in contact, now." Bobby said "No need for heroics."

Ellen leaned over and grasped Abbi's hand

"Thank you." She said with a friendly smile.  
The boys just looked sympathetic.  
Abbi didnt know what to say, so she just smiled back.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they entered the small town they found a reasonable motel, smack in the middle of it.  
Sam opened the door, while Abbi and Dean grabbed thier bags.  
Unfortunately, this room was smaller than the last one and only had two beds.  
Without thinking, Abbi brought her duffle bag over to the small couch in the corner and huffed it onto the floor.

Dean looked at her and said "You should take the bed"  
"I'll be fine." She replied, nonchalantely.  
"I insist." He said, slight charm in his voice

So she simply picked up her stuff and brought it over to the bed Dean was standing by.  
Standing only inches from him, she looked at him and absent mindedly dropped her bag on the bed.  
Dean gave her a smile, like a silent _I win_

Sam was already on his new laptop, researching the town.

"So according to the local paper, strange occurances have been popping up all over town, people are really freaked out"  
He continued "Some have even become agoraphobic."

Dean shook his head

"How far back does this go?" He asked

"About a month." Sam answered

"Okay, so people are litterally being scared into isolation?"

"Yeah, it's weird." Sam said shaking his head.

"When _isnt_ it weird for us?"

"True."

"I guess we better start talking to some of the locals, if they're in the talking mood anyways." Dean said, standing up.

When Abbi arose with him, he looked at her and asked

"Where are _you_ going"  
She hesitated, wondering if he was being sarcastic.  
"I'm helping." She said.  
"You wanna help?"He asked, and continued "Stay here, and just make sure you're still breathing when Sam and I get back."

She looked at Dean intently "Listen Winchester, I've lost everything because I was **Thrown** into this rat race." She continued "I'm not just gonna sit around until a Demon finds me, or better yet Lillith, Cas brought me into this for a reason and Im guessing its to do more than play the damsel in distress."

By this time, she was in his face and looking fierce.  
A sarcastic expression on his face, Dean said

"You already have a nickname for him"  
Abbi rolled her eyes "That was a touching speech, really-but you're still not going"  
He turned and walked out the door, Sammy followed suit, but paused to rub her shoulder sympathetically.

Sitting back on her bed, Abbi decided that she was right- sitting around feeling scared would get her nowhere.  
The sun was setting and she was getting tired of wasting what little time she might have left, so she sat down at Sam's laptop and began researching-looking for more signs of demonic omens-like the things Sam and Dean had described.

There was one article inparticular that caught her attention **'Man claims dead wife is alive and well'  
**Seeing something like this first hand could be helpful she though, so she grabbed her cell and called Sam

"Abbi, everything okay?" He practically yelled into the phone "Sam, yeah im fine, where are you guys"  
"No-go with the locals, so we're checking out some possibly Seal locations." He answered

"Alright, well I wanted to let you know that Im just gonna find a place to eat, this room is driving me crazy"  
Sam sighed "Yeah, of course, keep your phone on, and try to keep it short, alright?"

She complied and they said thier goodbyes and hung up.

"They'll figure it out sooner or later"  
Abbi turned to look at Cass "Well, Im counting on later." She replied, sarcastically.  
"Have you already forgotten about what happened the last time you tried to hunt alone?"  
A shiver ran down her spine and she swore he felt it too.  
"I was scared then."

He walked towards her "And you aren't now?"  
She didnt answer him

"One thing I've learned from watching humans for two decades is that Fear can control..consume them"  
She looked at him, not liking where this was going "They eventually walk right into thier own deaths because of it."

"Well, its a good thing im not completely human then."

He sighed "Your time will come, you know." He said affectionately Abbi closed the distance between them and took a chance by wrapping her arms around his neck, and embracing him in a hug.  
After a few moments he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "I could get in quite a bit of trouble for this.." He said, releasing her from the embrace, but keeping his hands in place on her waist "I never really understood that-" His soft lips interrupted her when they graced hers.

"Is that supposed to convince me to stay?" She whispered, looking up at him

"I was hoping so, yes." He said, teasingly.

"Well..in that case, I'm not fully convinced." She said, once again wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Abbi"  
She paused for a minute and half laughed "Thats what I thought..I have things to do."

She grabbed her cell and headed out the door.


	14. Anger arises

**Authors note: Next chapter. please review!  
-----------------------------------------------**

Abbi knocked on a big wooden door "Hello, can I help you?" An older man asked

"Yeah, hi, my name is Jane, my mom knew your wife in highschool, I'm here to give my condolences"  
"Oh, well that's awfully kind of you, but isnt it a bit late for something like that"  
Abbi glanced at the huge clock hanging on the entrance-way wall. It read 10:30pm.

"I do apologize for the time, but I've been on the road all day to get here"  
He looked at her then motioned for her to go inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, we've been on the road-looking for god knows what-for the past two hours." Sam complained Dean said nothing, just drove.  
"Do you even know what we're looking for anymore?" He prodded again "Maybe a vengeful spirit?" He piped in "When have we ever seen a spirit _haunt_ an entire town?"

Dean glanced at him "There's a first time for everything"  
After a moment of silence, Dean asked "Have you heard from Abbi lately"  
Sam shook his head

"Naw, she said she understood that she couldnt be out of the room for too long, maybe she's sleeping"  
"..or maybe she's not." Dean replied

Dean hit the breaks and spun the car around until it was facing the opposite direction.

"Dean, what the hell man?!" Sam yelled

"We're heading back to the motel." he said

"Dean, I know you like this girl, but the way you've been acting man"  
"It's our job to protect her, so stop acting like its personal." Dean muttered back.

Sam looked at him seriously "Isnt it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two had gotten comfortable at the kitchen table With a tea in her hand, Abbi began to get down to business.  
"So.. , I had a question, and please hear me out."

"Well, go on darling." He said in a friendly tone

"I read I the paper that your wife..is still alive"  
His eyes turned cold "Is that what this is all about? Are you with the media?!" He asked angrily "Sir please im not with the media-whatever you think this is- I believe you"  
And in return he seemed to believe her, so he began explaining

"Yes, I've seen her quite often in the past while"  
"You you happen to know when this started happening?"

"About a month ago, almost right after Darlene..passed"  
She nodded

"I understand that was a hard day for you, but do you remember anything else about that day?"

He thought for a moment "I was drivin' up to the market-around the time they said she passed- and I noticed that the ol' Roscoe place had some new guests, probably squatters"  
"So it's been abandoned for a while I take it?" She aked "For at least 20 years." He answered

Just then it clicked

"Thank you very much for your time , I really appreciated it"  
Before he could even respond, she grabbed her coat and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam pulled up to the motel, seeing the lights turned off.  
"Well no mangled corpses or signs of bloody mayhem, I'm sure she's just sleeping"  
Dean refused to settle for assumptions, so he got out of the car and told Sam to wait there.

Flipping on the lights in the motel, everything looked the same except Abbi was nowhere in sight, and Castiel was sitting on a bed, with his back to Dean.  
Dean watched Cas stand up somberly, and walked full speed towards him.  
Grabbing him by the collar of his trenchcoat in tight fists, he slammed him against the wall, got in his face and growled "Funny how everytime she goes missing, you're always wasting time sitting around and mopeing, so where the hell is she?!"


	15. Love is Bloody

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the delay guys..just started school so i was a tad busy. anyways hope you enjoy the chap!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dont know." He said calmly

"Why did you let her go, _again_?!" Dean asked spitefully.

Castiel looked deep into his eyes.  
"You're in love with her." He stated, rather than questioned.  
That phased Dean a bit, but replied "Aren't you?"

"DEAN!" They heard Sam yell

Sam ran over and pulled them apart, stood between them.  
"What's going on?!" he demanded

"Yeah it looks like Angel boy here managed to lose Abbi-_again_."

"She might not be lost." Sam said absentmindedly, walking over to the open laptop.

The article about was pulled up on the screen.  
Sam felt rather betrayed by the fact that Abbi had lied to him about her where-abouts, but kept it together because they still needed to find her.  
Dean hovered behind him, also looking at the computer.

"It's the best lead we've got, lets go"  
And the boys hurried back to the Impala.

Castiel remained against the wall in deep thought.

---------------------------------------

After getting lost several times and finally asking for directions, abbi walked up the stone steps of the 'Roscoe' house.  
She knocked a few times, but got no answer, so she tried opening the door-which of course was unlocked.

The house was old, that much she knew.  
Several dozen candles lit the room, but other than that the place looked abandoned.  
She moved to the next room.  
A grand table took up a portion of the room, whilean equally impressive fire place stretched along an entire wall.

"Hey Abbs." a quiet but strong voice said She's recognize that voice anywhere.  
Turning around, she saw what she's feared.

"Michael?" She mumbled He nodded, inching towards her.  
A warm fuzzy feeling rushed through her until realization hit.  
She had not seen him since he as disappeared 3 years prior, everyone had assumed him dead, in which case he was probably just a spirit like Darlene Carlton had been.

"I knew i'd find you." He said affectionately.  
Now close enough , he cupped her face.  
He was freezing, and definately not a spirit.

"Mike, how"  
He hushed her

"You know, it's been three years since i went away, i have a family now, people i can trust"  
She looked at him strangely; he hadn't aged a day in three years.  
"Well.. i wouldn't call them people exactly"  
A sly look embraced his face.  
"What are you?" she asked

"Three years..three whole years and you didnt try to find me, you gave up on me." his voice took and angry tone.

For not being a spirit, he sure sounded like one- especially the vengeful part.

She stepped back from him "It's you doing this, the spirits.." she said in disgust He sighed "Abbs, these people need to know what they've done, they let the people they loved most, die"  
"I was just with one of the vic-- he left his wife to go to the market, how is that _letting someone die_?"

"He should have been there, and now he'll never leave"  
"It's funny how people will take things for granted, but do anything and everything to get it back."

Abbi grabbed the mickey of holy water out of her back pocket, which she was damn glad she brought now.  
She splashed it on him and he let out a horrible scream- a demonic scream.

Looking at his face once again, she saw his true colours.  
A mouthful of fangs potruded from his mouth.  
"Now, why'd you go and do that Abbs?" he asked "I was enjoying our little reunion."

"You're not Michael." She retorted spitefully.

"He did die, only you didnt let him stay dead- that's why we never found a body." She said, piecing it together.  
She locked eyes with him.  
"Why me"  
Once again he inched towards her, only this time she tried to keep her distance by walking backwards at the same pace.

"Because i love you Abbi, enough to show you the error of your ways."

"We can be together, once you join my family and I, I'll forgive you"

After speeding by almost twice the speed limit, the Impala screeched to a halt in front of the Carlton residence.  
Dean kicked down the door in a rush to find Abbi.  
There they saw the old man slumped in a chair, close to death.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded "Dean, he's dying-give the man a break!" Sam yelled

But much to thier surprise, the old man complied

"Jane..Jane went to..Roscoe..house." he sputtered in his own blood, before he inevitably choked to death on it.

Sam spoke up "I know where she is"  
"Remember that old house, a couple blocked from here-it had 'Roscoe' on the mailbox"  
They looked at each other, then at the mans corpse, then took off to the car.

Progressing still, Michael placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, which were trembling.  
"I'm sorry Michael, no." She pulled the knife-laying on the table- out from behind her back and stabbed him in the heart- or what she was hoping was his heart.  
Looking down at the wound, he yanked it out and threw it beside him.  
"I can see now that there's just no reasoning with you." he said, then pulled her up by the soulders and threw her back onto the table.  
He pounced onto the table, pinning her.  
"Mich-" She let out a horrifying scream as his fangs sunk deeply into her neck.

it seemed like an eternity, the pain searing her skin.

Suddenly a shot rang out, which caused Michael to look in the direction of Sam and Dean.  
"Get the hell off of her." Dean said in an intimidating voice.  
"And if i don't?" he asked in a hiss.  
Dean just smiled, and Michael pounced in his direction.  
Dean fired again, knocking him to the floor.

Gripping a silver machette, Dean disassembled his head from his body in one swift motion.

Sam inspected the body, while Dean rushed to Abbi's side.  
He started shaking her, as if to wake her up.  
Sure enough, Abbi's eyes slowely opened and it was evident that she was a little out of it.  
She sat up and got to her feet but couldn't keep herself in one place.

"Okay take it easy." Dean said, holding her by the waist.  
"Just relax." he soothed while scooping her up in his arms.  
He turned to Sam who was looking at him funny.

"So he'll stay dead?" Dean asked harshly

it took a moment, but same replied "Yeah.."

Dean gave him a look as if to say 'we'll talk about it later' and exited the house, Sammy in tow.

Abbi awoke once again in the motel "Hey, how ya feeling?" Sam asked  
"Okay, I guess." she replied in a weak voice.  
Her hand felt around until it found a bandage on her neck.  
"We got the bleeding to stop, thankfully." he assured her.  
She sat up and looked around "Where's Dean?" She asked solemnly "Told me he needed some time to think, so he's probably out sitting in his car"  
Abbi chuckled and started walking towards the door.  
"..It's probably not a good idea to see him just yet"  
Sam warned

Abbi gave him a reassuring smile and walked out the door.  
She saw Dean was sitting in the drivers seat of the Impala, music blaring. She opened the passenger side door and took a seat, closing the door.

Dean looked at her, then back to the windshield.  
"Good to see you up and about." he said, turning down the music.

"Dean, about earlier.."  
"If you're looking for an apology-you're talking to the wrong brother"  
he said bluntly

"Well dont you find it rather off that i managed to track down the big bad before you guys?" she asked matter of factly.

"Yeah and you even took the liberty of almost getting yourself killed!" Dean said, looking at her intensely.  
She looked away, obviously not impressed that he was fighting against her on this.

"Abbi, look.." he began

"I've been doing this..for too long, and personally i think all of this angelic heaven and hell stuff is a bunch of crap"  
She looked saddened "But there's always been one thing that Sammy and I have done, and thats protecting the innocents"  
he seemed to move in closer, as did she.  
"I get it, you're restless and you dont wanna go down without a fight, hell thats what _I'd_ do, but we're here to make sure you live through this, so please..stop making it so damn difficult"  
Abbi thought she actually saw some sorrow in his eyes.

"Teach me then." she whispered.

His eyes widened "I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall"  
She grasped his hand "Dean, please, I cant stand feeling this vulnerable, and im sure you wont _always_ be there to save me, that is-if i manage to get through this alive"  
He just looked at her, unable to say anything.

There was a tap his window.  
"Sammy, give us a minute.." he said without looking.

"Uh..Dean." Abbi said, looking through his window.

He followed her gaze to his window to find not Sam, but Castiel standing there, not looking too happy.  
Abbi removed her hand from his and got out of the car, Dean did the same.  
Dean's face turned into a mischievious grin and he said to Cas "Man..you really have crap timing." and walked back to the motel.


End file.
